Mama
Mama is a seemingly powerful being that reigns along with 3 other "Monsters" in Alaska. People (if they are lucky) will commonly see her as shadow following one of the 3 members of The Triad. Mama mostly prefers to be seen as a shadow with a snowy mist around her, In her physical form she will disguise herself as a regular human being. Her disguise will inquire long red hair, pale white skin and wearing a white ancient looking dress. Her actual form however is a tall, slender...thing with her dress torn, her flesh hanging off her face by a string revealing a very skeletal form with razor like teeth. Her dress was torn and bloodied, with arms like ground meat on bone. Her eyes were a glowing wintery blue. Her weapon was a bladed hook on a chain with razors. Personality: Mama's name was still unknown amongst the public, even 2 members of The Triad didn't know her name. The one that did know never told anyone he believed that it would bring back ''bad memories. ''Many facts about Mama's personality is unknown. What is known about her is that she is always around The Triad not once will she leave the group or a member. Story: Legends dating back to 17 years ago tells us of a demon...the 12th daughter of Lucifer coming to the earth and having a child with a man. That demon, was Mama. She had found a man named Jake, they fell in love and had a child. When the child was born Mama was a little disappionted to find out it was a pure human but still held it close to her heart. She and Jake eventually named the child Nathan. It was only a couple of months before Jake found out Mama's secret, he was ashamed. Jake confronted his wife while she was in her child's room watching him. Jake told her about her deep secret that she had hidden from him. She tried to deny it at first until Jake threatened to hurt Nathan if she didn't tell the truth. Mama gave in and not only told him but showed him aswell. Jake looked at her in anger and horror as she transformed, and told her to leave and never come back. Mama complied in fear as what Jake would do to her child. Jake continued his life taking care of Nathan trying to ignore the fact that his wife was a demon, but stopped shortly after because of that. Mama however did not completely leave and watched as Nathan was discarded and neglected this filled her with a burning hatred. As Nathan grew older Mama kept around her child making sure nothing went wrong in his life. But watching the people at his school bully and hurt made her hate them aswell. Things changed when Mama saw Nathan become violent for the first time, beating his bully into the ground. She was rather interested not knowing Nathan could be so chaotic in his approach. As she kept following Nathan she watched him commit murder on a gang a teenagers attacking his group of friends. This gave Mama an idea as what she wants to do with the entirety of Alaska. When Nathan and his friends made it home, Jake almost attacked him, Mama made short work of him by throwing him around the room and putting him into a coma. Mama walked up to Nathan and his friends and gave them weapons. They were confused at first until Mama gave them the idea of her plans, Nathan and his friends looked amongst each other and grinned. They started packing supplies for their "Needs" and headed out and up into the mountains making that their new home with Mama. That was the day that The Triad came to be. Facts: * Mama is the actual leader of The Triad * Her devouts is what she calls her members Theme Song Come Little Children (Anti-Nightcore Version)Category:Supernatural Category:Important Category:Mass Murderer Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Female Category:Deity Category:Operator